The concept of such a tandem charge and a first embodiment are disclosed in commonly owned French Patent Application Ser. No. 7514 091 filed on May 6, 1975, and published as No. 2 310 547.
Nowadays, one notices a reinforcement of the active protections with, notably, the appearance of "heavy active protections" characterized by "lifetimes" which are substantially longer than those of the light active protections.
Various means have already been proposed, and even developped, in order to counter such a menace: the front charge and the rear charge incorporated in the same projectile are spaced apart and protective elements are interposed inbetween, a proximity fuse is used, etc.